


One Spring Morning

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [103]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Raising baby pokémon comes with ups and downs. Sometimes it also comes with the cute coworker you've been crushing on asking to kiss you, too.





	One Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Shun yawns widely, smiling down at the Togepi in his arms. The baby pokémon is cute, but also rather energy consuming. He sees Hyôga ahead of him and his smile brightens a touch more, and he hastens his steps to draw level with him.

“Good morning, Hyôga!” He chirps, and smiles sweetly at the sleepy Swinub piglet in his arms. Hyôga smiles back, a little distracted looking.

“Good morning, Shun,” he returns easily. “How’s Togepi this morning? Picked a name out yet?” Shun shakes his head wryly.

“No, not yet, unfortunately. Nothing seems to fit yet. How about Swinub?” He inquires, and frowns a little. “Is he okay?” Hyôga strokes the little brown head gently.

“He was up half the night puking. I think I’ll call him the puke-king.” Hyôga says dryly. Shun glances up, horrified. “It’s okay, Shun, I called the emergency vet. I’ve got an appointment this morning, and we’ll find out what’s wrong. I’m hoping he just ate something he shouldn’t have.” Hyôga shrugs a little helplessly. Shun smiles a little, relieved.

“I hope it’s nothing serious!” Shun says anxiously. “I take it you’ll be at the daycare later?” He checks, and Hyôga nods, smiling warmly.

“Just after my appointment finishes up. Tell the boss?” He asks. “I sent him a message, but just to be sure.”

“I’m sure it will be fine!” Shun chirps. After all, when you work at a pokémon daycare, raising baby pokémon is part and parcel of the whole experience, unexpected illnesses included. Hyôga shoots him a fond look. Shun leans up and kisses his cheek, blushing slightly. “For luck!” He says, a little shyly. Hyôga blushes too.

“If…” Hyôga swallows, seeming almost nervous. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?” He asks abruptly. Shun stares at him, eyes wide. They’ve both stopped, at the fork in the road where one way leads to the daycare, and the other to the Pokémon Center.

“…remind you that your appointment is soon?” Shun’s mouth says without his brain’s permission, and he very nearly hits himself over it. Instead of trying to fumble up more words, Shun shifts Togepi over to one arm and grabs the back of Hyôga’s neck, dragging him down into a fierce kiss, cheeks stained pink with embarrassment and delight. Hyôga makes a soft sound of pleasure, and gods, Shun wants to make him make more of those. A fleeting thought of tying Hyôga to his bed and wringing every drop of pleasure from him crosses his mind before he boxes it up and shoves it away. Now is just about the worst time for those kinds of thoughts. They’re in a public thoroughfare, for the gods’ sake.

Kissing in a public thoroughfare. Whoops. Shun pulls back, and they’re both flushed and breathless. It looks unfairly good on Hyôga.

“You should get to your appointment,” Shun breathes. Hyôga blinks at him, looking mildly stunned, before common sense filters back in and he jerks.

“You’re right,” he gasps, turning. He pauses though, and glances back at Shun. “Are you free tomorrow night?” He asks hopefully. Shun grins brightly.

“I am, but let’s hash out the details when you’re done at the Pokémon Center.” He bargains, and Hyôga nods, running off. Shun let’s himself watch for a moment before bolting for the daycare at a similar speed.

He really needs to just buy a bicycle.

**Author's Note:**

> (swinub is fine, just ate something disagreeable. they give him a shot of anti-emetics, and he’s back to full health lickety-split)
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
